Ice Age: A New Family
by kitkat342
Summary: Shira is pregnat! Yay! This is the sequel to Ice Age: Together Forever. This story will center aroud parenthood for Diego and Shira. When and earthquake and a cubs couriostity mix together, will the herd ever see their loved ones again? Also an old friend rises to try and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age: A New Family**

**Well like I said before you asked for a sequel well here it is! :D**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Getting Ready<p>

"How much longer do we have to wait Shira?" Josh asked his now pregnat sister.

"Only a couple more weeks ok?" She replied walking in the cave to take a long needed rest.

"Alright, but if lets say a rock or something hits your stomach will you give birth then?" He asked smiling.

"No. And I don't think thats possible. Also if you try that on me you will never see the light of day again" She said smiling back. Josh gasped and ran out the cave to go see Crash and Eddie.

Shira just chuckled and fell asleep.

_Shira's dream begins..._

"Hey, Maria can you teach me to climb a tree" I asked my possume mother.

"Ofcourse and if you want call me mom ok sweetheart?" She replied in her soft soothing voice.

"Ok mom when can you teach me?" I replied excitedly.

"Tomarrow swetty it's already sunset lets get your brothers and sisters and head back to the cave" She said running and climbing a tree with ease.

"Josh! Mike! Izzy! Heather!" We both yelled looking for my possume siblings.

First Josh came running(the youngest in the family). Then Izzy and Heather(the twins) And lastly mike came walking casually(the oldest).

"Come on, It's sunset and we all need to go to sleep before the storm hits. It's already getting really cloudy." She said looking up a the sky wich instead of being orange or pink was now turning dark grey and black.

"Ok" Josh said and climbed on my back and the 3 others followed.

"Forward and full speed ahead!" He yalled and I ran as fast as I could to the cave.

"This is your captin speaking we have run into some turbulance please fasten your seatbelts" Josh said as I started to run up a hill and jump a few large rocks. We finaly got to the small cave.

"Please exit on your right and thank you for flying air saber" Josh said as the four possumes got off including himself.

"Alright time to go to bed" mom said. We all answerd with a yawn. I laid down and fell asleep.

Then I started to dream about what it would be like to become a mother of a few young cubs.

* * *

><p><em>back to reality<em>

_Diego, Manny, Sid..._

"Just a heads up the girl will act like Shira so you will get along with her more than the boy who will act like you" Manny said.

"But we don't know if we are having one or two. I mean it can be anywere between 1 and 6." Diego replied

"Well then you would have to wait" Sid said.

"Any other edvice?" Diego asked.

Manny and Sid shook thier heads in unison.

"Ok well see ya later" Diego said running into the woods to find something to eat. he started to walk when he knew he was far enough.

_Will I be a good father? Or will I abandon them like my Shira's father did. Or will I lead them to humans so they can die like my father did to us. I still can't believe I lived. I'm not like that! I look like my father but I have my mother's reserved, calm, kind attitude. I just want whats best for them. I know Shira does to. I'm gonna be a good dad. Not being to harsh or too easy. Shira would make a wonderful mother for them. I just gotta get my head on stright and I'll be fine._

Diego thought to himself. He spotted a herd of deer nearby and had a terget on the adult male who was injuried. Diego crept up slowly and pounced delivering a hard bite to the neck and just as quickly as the animal took a breath it was over. He ate most of it but saved the rest for Shira and her unborn cubs.

"Hey you doin' ok?" Diego said softly as he enterd the cave where his mate layed talking to Josh.

"Yeah any luck?"She replied and looked at him with no food with him.

"Yeah do you want me to bring it to you or can you walk?" He asked looking at her large stomach.

"I can still walk as long as it's no longer than two miles out" She replied getting up. Diego nodded and walked beside her keeping a close eye on her and moving anything that was in her way.

"Ow!" She said as the baby kicked her side. Diego got closer to her.

"Just a kick?" He asked alittle worried.

"A hard kick" She said smiling and holding her stomach with her paw. Diego smiled and they both kept moving.

"There it is" Diego said as they walked into a clearing and a few feet away a large deer carcass that had already been missing flesh.

"Thanks Diego" Shira said and licked him. He was happy that she didn't call him tiger annymore but he still missed the days she did say that. When she was done they both went to a river to drink.

"Hey Diego?" Shira asked sounding a little unsure about something.

"What?" He replied looking up at her. Then getting a drink of water.

"Do you think I would make a good mother?" She asked and the near thought of her saying that shocked Diego so much he chocked a little on water and when he started to breathe fine Shira was frowming at him.

"I'm serious" She said with a tone to match what she had just said.

"No I'm Trying to be like that. It's just why would you even ask that? You would make a great mother." He said and his mate smiled and licked him once more. They both started to walk back to the rest of the herd. It was already night time. They all said goodnight to each outher and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: I love sequels! But the original is always better.<strong>

**Kat: Yup! Oh and for the people who are wondering there is probably gonna be another one about Diego's and Shira's cubs and Dinotopia!**

***Kit hits Kat on the back of the head***

**Kat: OW! What was that for!**

**Kit: Your not suppposed to tell them**

**Diego: But she did! It was supposed to be a surprise!**

***Diego hits Kat***

**Kat:OW! I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW so they will stop hitting me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Their Here!**

**Here is chapter 2!hope you guys like it!**

**Sid: Ofcourse they'll like it Shira Finaly-I mean They'll Love it!**

**Kit: You have been spending to much time with Kat.**

**(I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE! ONLY JOSH, ALEX, ANDREA)**

**just so you know Andi is pronounced Andy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: There Here!<p>

Two weeks went by with a blink of an eye and Shira had not given birth yet. She was in pain from all the kicking and scratching in her stomach. The herd always watched over her.

Although one evening she woke up after a long nap and felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She knew it was time. They were coming.

"Ellie!" She yelled waiting for ellie to come in the cave.

A few meters away Ellie, Manny, Sid, Peaches, Josh, Crash and Eddie were eating. As soon as Ellie heard Shira she told Manny to hold peaches. Ellie went inside the cave and yelled at her brothers to go and find Diego. The two boys nodded and ran into the woods.

_Meanwhile..._

Diego was unaware that his mate was about to give birth. He was too busy finding something to eat for himself and her.

"Diego!" Crash and Eddie yelled in unison as they saw Diego walking.

"What?" He asked turning around to face them.

"Shira is Finaly Giving birth come on!" Crash yelled. Diego's eyes widend and he ran in the direction of the cave. The two possumes right behined him.

Shira roared in pain from giving birth as Diego arrived.

He could hear Ellie talking to Shira but it was to soft to understand. Diego then began pacing back and forth.

"Hey Diego it's gonna be ok" Manny tried to reassure the saber. But He was too worried. Another roar but much softer than the one before, followed by a tiger cub crying. Then little coos from it.

a few minutes later Ellie came out with a smile on her face and looked at Diego.

"Do you wanna see them?" She asked softly and Diego nodded and walked in the cave.

He saw two little cubs. A boy and girl.

"Hey" He whisperd as he noticed they were asleep.

"Hey" Shira whisperd back.

"What are we gonna name them?" He asked still in a whisper.

"When they open their eyes we'll know" She replied back. Diego nodded and almost on cue they both woke up and looked at their parents.

The boy had the same color fur as his father. The same figure but was playful like his mother. His eyes were forest green again, like his father.

The girl looked exactly like her mother but with a more light orange-tawny color. She had her father's attitude and when her brother pounced on her she pushed him off and pounced on him. Then she got up and walked tword her mother full of pride.

"Just like her father" Shira said as the cub walked tword her.

"Alex" Diego said and the little male cub came running tword him. Shira smiled and nodded.

"And Andrea but Andi for short" She said looking at the female who walked tword her and smiled. Shira licked both her son and daughter. Diego did the same.

"I'm going to get the others" He said and walked out of the cave followed by his son.

"Alex" Shira said and the young cub turned around and troted back over to his mom.

Not even 10 seconds later Diego came in followed by three possumes, Three mammoths and one sloth.

"Awwwwww mommy there cute" Peaches said looking at the newborn cubs who stared at her with curiosity. Alex was the first to go up to her and peaches smiled at the little cub.

"That's Alex" Diego said. Peaches waved at Alex and Alex smiled at her.

Andi went up to the possumes who looked like they were gonna cry.

"That's Andrea. But Andi for short" Shira said.

Josh petted the top of Andi's head and she purred. Then Andi tried to get Crash's tail but He moved it and the two started to play.

Sid walked up to Alex who was playing with Peaches's trunk. Alex looked up and saw sid reaching down to pick him up.

When Sid had Alex to eye level he smiled. Alex looked at the sloth smiled back and hit sid's nose then started to giggle. The rest of the herd let out a few chuckles. Sid frowned and looked at the little cub.

"Your defenely your father's son" He said to Alex. The little boy giggled and tried to squirm out of Sid's hands.

"Ok, Ok going down" Sid said as he put the little cub down.

"Alex, Andi it's time for bed" Shira said. The two cubs answerd with a yawn and ran to their mother and father. Alex curled upin his mom's paws and Andi corled up in her father's.

The herd said their goodnight's and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit:AWWWWWWW We did a good job<strong>

**Kat: Yea I mean look how cute they are**

**Diego: Yeah**

***Alex and Andi start to play fight***

**Kit: They are like real kittens from modern day house cats.**

**Kat: But with longer teeth, and claws**

**and please Review! Don't let thier cuteness be wasted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: One Big Happy Family**

**This story is currently being edited to fit a new plot the first 3 chapters will not be changed but there will be more chapters added to fit the reviewers requests!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: One big happy family<p>

Diego felt something poking his face when he was trying to sleep. He opened one eye to see his 8 year old daughter.

"Daddy?" she ased.

"Yes" he replied half asleep.

"You promised you would take me and Alex out hunting at dawn" She said whispering.

"I Did? When?" He asked still groggy.

"Yesterday" She whisperd.

"Alright let me get up" He replied in a normal voice

"Yes!" His daughter exclaimed still whispering. Andi ran outside and told her brother that they are gonna go hunting. Diego came walking out to his two 8 year old twins.

"What are we gonna catch a deer, a mastodon, a rabbit oh a yak!" Alex said excidedly.

"Something simple okay? A rabbit" Diego told them.

"OK!" Andi said and started to walk off into the woods.

"Andrea where do you think your going?" Diego asked his daughter.

"You taught me to track with my nose and momma taught me to track taught me to track with my paws. And there's a bunch of rabbits about a mile out" Andi said. Diego smiled.

"Your just like your mother" He said.

All three walked out to where Andi had pointed to. Sure enough she was right their was about 3 dozen rabbits eating clovers.

"Ok You two have watched me and your mother hunt about a hundred times. You know what to do. One of you drive it out I suggest Andi to do that because she's faster than you. And You can kill because your teeth are larger than her's ok?" Diego said quietly.

"Yeah I'll get in position" Andi said and troted off scilently to a point where she could drive them to a wall.

"I'll watch both of you from a vantage point" Diego said and walked off. Alex went to the wall Andi Was Pointing him to go to. Andi was counting down with her paw and when she put her paw down she pounced and all the rabbits went to Alex. Alex picked off two rabbits and ran after one with his sister running after the other. Andi caught it and killed it in an instance. Then Alex caught his and killed it both picked up thier dead bloody rabbit and went to go look for thier father.

As they were walking they saw thier father with two dead rabbits in his mouth. All three headed back to the herd. Diego woke up his mate and she licked him. Shira was proud that her two cubs caught their own food. All of them ate and went back to sleep waiting for the day to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: There WILL be more chapters added to this.<strong>

**Kat: but this won't be the only one we will be working on, we also have to do the sequel for IA at sea but don't discard this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Age: A New Family**

**We have thought about this sequel and decided it could be better so we will continue to add chapters to this story. Thanks to the reviewers who really liked it. **

**This is the new summary to the story:**

**Diego and Shira are living happy with their two young cubs, Alex and Andi. But when an earthquake and a cub's couriostity combine will the herd be reunited or face the grim truth that they may never see their loved ones again? Also, an old friend comes back to try to help.**

**For the convinence of the reviewers we have a the real chapter four below. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Trouble.<p>

Alex and Andi were now thirteen and starting to act more independent. To be honest, they hated eachother. It was rare not to see them fightng. Every little thing would make them mad. The only time they got along was when they ate, But this only lasted a few minutes and then...

"Hey!" Andi said as Alex stole her side of the dead deer carcase.

"Alex, share with your sister" Diego said pulling Alex back to his side of the deer.

Alex gave his sister a look and she returned by sticking out her tounge.

"You look like uncle Sid!" Alex said.

"And you smell like him!" She retorted.

Diego was trying not to laugh at his daughter's remark and Shira hit his shoulder. He gave he the 'What did I do?" replied with 'I don't need to tell you, you should already know' look. Alex accepted defeat and went back to eating.

There had been small tremours throughout the valley, nothing big. The ground started to vibrate and to the cubs it felt like a stampeade of yaks.

"Why does the ground shake?" Andi asked.

"I don't know why sweetheart" Diego said.

"I'm full, can I go home?" Andi asked sweetly.

"Ofcourse, but take you brother" Shira said.

"Uhhhgg does he have to come?" She replied unhappily.

"Yeah, can I stay here?" Alex asked.

"No" the adult sabers said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You two need to learn to get along, now go" Diego said.

Both little cubs walked home, both had their heads hanging down.

"Why can't they just leave me bymyself?" Andi mumbled to herself.

"What?" Alex asked picking up his ears and looking at her.

"Nothing, leave me alone"

"Fine, be that way"

"Can you just be quiet?"

"Maybe, if you weren't so annoying"

"Take that back!" Andi shouted and pinned Alex down.

"Make me!" he said and scratched her.

"OW! I'm tellin' Dad!" She shouted again.

Alex growled and both started to fight. Diego and Shira had been walking together when they heard shouting, growling, and snarling. They looked at eatch other and ran. They saw their two cubs fighting and really hurting eachother. Diego picked up Andi by the scruff of her neck. Shira picked up Alex by his stomach. Both cuns were trying to get out of their parents' mouths and fight eatch other. Diego put Andi down and held her back, Shira did the same with Alex.

"Andrea, what happened?" Diego asked sternly.

"We got mad at eachother, and ended up fighting, nothing new!" She said.

"Why is it that everytime we leave you alone you end up fighting?"

"I don't know, maybe if she wasn't so annoying we would be able to talk" Alex said.

"Or maybe if you had a another girl things wouldn't be so bad!" Andi said putting the fault on her parents, then walking off.

"Andrea don't you walk awa-" Diego was cut off.

"Diego let her cool down then you can talk to her" Shira said but Diego didn't listen he followed his little girl.

"Andrea come here" he said but she kept walking.

"Andrea" He said again. She didn't bother to turn her head or even look back. She kept walking and she finally stopped at a cliff. She heard her dad behind her and she sighed.

"What do you want?" She said but before Diego could answer the ground started to shake violently.

"Dad what's going on?" Andi asked.

"I don't know" Diego replied and he saw the ground start to crack under Andi. He jumped on top of her and the cliff broke off taking both with it. Diego landed on top of a tree. He got up and looked around.

"Oh-no" he said. Andi was on his stomach and she rubbed her head.

"Wher- where are we?" She said looking at the tropical scenery.

"Whoo-Hoo!" they heard a voice say. Both looked and saw a brown weasle land on the ground in front of them.

"Buck" Diego said, still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>BUCK IS BACK!<strong>

**were still working on the image**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Couriosity (Almost) killed the cat

"'Ello tiger! and mini tiger, " tuned his attention to the scared little ball of fluff on Diegos stomach, then back to Diego," What brings you 'ere?"

"The earthquake, we fell though the ice and.." Diego trailed off.

"Oh yeah, that, well your welcome to stay here for as long as you like" he said.

"Wait a minute," Andi pipped up, she jumped off the tree and landed on her feet, "Who are you?"

"The name's Buck, short for buckminster, long for buh" he said. Andi thought to herself, _Could this be the same buck that my dad and the herd talk about or is this just some other weasel who lives in the dino world... Nope it's buck._

"Dad, is he?" Andi asked her father still in the tree.

"Yes, that's...your uncle Buck" Diego said before falling out of the tree and landing with an 'oof!'

"Wait a second, you have a kid?" Buck asked shocked.

"_Kids_, two of 'em and a mate" diego replied.

"Well nice to meet you, eh, whats your name?" Buck asked the awed child.

"Andi" she said.

"Anyway you can get us back home?" Diego asked.

"Well, I'm going to need three teradactyls, ten puonds of ammo, a big hammer, and a slingshot, or maybe a dead dinosaur?" Buck asked himelf. Meanwhile, Diego rolled his eyes and Andi had a 'What-the-heck!" look on her face.

"The safe way Buck" Diego said.

"Alright, uh well, we will need to go through the treacherous cliffs, then the river of lost souls, next the maze of sanity, and lastly we will need to climb that mountain" he said and pointed to a large mountain that had gone through the ice and emerged through the other side.

"Great but, how long will that take?" Diego asked.

"How am I supposed to know, never been there" Buck said.

"Perfect" Diego said flatly.

"'ey! Where did the mini tiger go?" Buck asked.

"What?" Diego said confused, then he understood," Andi! Andi!"

"DADDY!" A voice shrieked.

"Andi! we're comin'" Diego yelled and ran in the direction of the yelp.

Andi was perched on a high cliff, and the earthquake had made alot of rubble fall twords her. She dodged whatever she could but, she was hit. But she managed to stay up, and keep fighting. She saw here dad and Buck at the bottom of the cliff.

"Andi!" Diego yelled. She turned around and saw a very scared Diego and buck," Look out!" Diego yelled. She looked infront of her and dodged a large boulder. She saw a piece of the mountiain fall and she froze.

"Andi! Andi!," Diego yelled repeatedly, but she was still frozen by fear, "ANDI!" Diego yelled at the top of his lungs, she turned to him.

"You have to jump!" Buck yelled.

"What? are you insane!" She yelled back.

"A little bit" was Bucks reply.

"Just jump, I'll catch you" Diegp yelled. Andi looked up and saw the huge piece of rock falling twords her. She jumped. Diego ran and caught her, just before the rock landed on the ground.

"Come on!" Buck yelled and lead them to a sort of safe clearing.

Andi was still shocked, so much that she was shaking. Diego layed down and put her in his forepaws. She sat there shocked scared and her fur ruffed up. Diego licked her to try and calm her down, but all that went down was her fur.

"Did I really dodge death today?" She asked in voice a little louder than a whisper.

"You get used to it" Buck replied. Diego frowned at him.

"I'll make the fire" Buck said noticing the light was going down.

"Your gonna be okay" Diego reasured her. She gave him a soft smile and snuggled up into his chest.

"Love you,dad" She said and closed her eyes.

"Love you too" Diego replied and layed his head down next to her.

Buck made his little fire and relaxed in a tree. There was a little cricket that wouldn't stop making noise. Buck put it on the ground and tried to sleep but it hopped back up and started to make noise again. Buck threw in on the ground again. And again the cicket came up. Both reapeted this prosess about ten times and then the cicket came up. Buck decided he had enough and picked up his knife. Without looking he used the side of the knife to cush cricket and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Shira was worried. It was night time and they still weren't back.<p>

"Whats taking them so long?" She asked.

"Maybe Andi go eaten by something and dad is trying to figure out how to tell you" Alex said. His mother frowned at him. Alex slumped back to a laying down position.

"Matbe they're just lost" Sid said.

"No, both Diego and Andi are more than capable of finding their way back" Shira said.

"Can't you track them to see where they went?" Ellie asked.

"Your right, hopefully the scent hasn't gotten cold, I'll be back okay?" She said to Alex. He nodded back.

Shira ran out of the cave and tried to pick up Diego's scent. She couldn't but she found Andi's. It lead her to a cliff and when she looked down she saw a large hole in the ice.

The next morning the took the herd to the hole.

"Oh- no" Manny said.

"What?" Shira asked worriedly.

"They fell through here and now..." Manny trailed off.

"What?What?" She asked.

"They're in dinoland now" Manny said.

"What!" Shira yelled, "We have to get them, we need to go and rescue them, it could be dangerous!" She started to freak out.

"Shira calm down, Buck will get them out" Crash said.

"Yeah, he helped us get out" Eddie said.

"That crazy lunatic!" She said remembering the story of Dinotopia.

"I know it sounds bad,but don't worry Buck knows that place like the back of his paw" Sid said proudly.

"You better be right" Shira said worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sticks and Stones

Shira couldn't get any sleep. She sat at the mouth of the cave looking at the sky, remembering everything about Diego and Andi. Mostly her foundest memory of Andi.

_It was stormy outside and Andi couldn't sleep._

_"Mommy?" the five year old asked._

_"Yes?" shira replied._

_"Can-can you sing me a lullaby?" Andi asked._

_"Sure sweety," Shira said, and pulled Andi in her forepaws. _

_"Da, da, da, da da, da da, bum da da da, da da, Little baby, hear my voice...I'm beside you, O maiden fair...Our young lady, grow and see...Your land, your own faithful land..Sun and moon guide us, to our hour of glory and honor, little baby our young lady...Noble maiden fair" Shira sang. the second time she sang it Andi joined in, and the ast time only Shira sang. For Andi was already fast asleep._

Shira started to sob quietly. She rememberd Diego and how he confessed his love and then she sobbed more.

"I hope your okay," she said.

* * *

><p>Buck, Andi, and Diego were walking in the daylight. Evey noe and then Diego would look behind him to make sure Andi was there. He looked back and saw her sitting down looking at the flowers.<p>

"Andi?" Diego asked,"You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine dad, just hungry," she replied walking past him.

"Oh," Diego said. He knew almost everything meat, or plant, would kill you before you killed it.

"It's okay, I'll live," She said and kept walking. Diego had a small smlie on his face but it quickly went away when Buck yelled.

"We're here," Buck said.

"Your sure this is the only save way?" Andi asked looking up at the thin cliffs.

"Well, yes the earthquake crushed the chasm of death," Buck said. Diego smiled remembering the 'Toxic' gas and the laughs the boys haad exchanged.

"Come then, we don't want to waste any more daylight," Buck said and walked forward.

Andi looked over the tall cliff and saw the lava at the bottom. She gasped and pinned herself against the rock wall. Diego could barely fit on the this cliff. He pinned himself against the wall just so he could keep his balance. Meanwhile, Buck was walking as he normaly does, but he did keep his ears perked incase of any danger. Once at the very top, Andi looked over the edge again, she instantly felt sick to her stomach. She turned away and tried not to vomit. Diego looked liked being up high but the fact that he could die by plumeting into hot lava made him alittle more fearful. Buck was clam and relaxed, as usual, he looked back and decided to take a small break.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Manny how long did it take you guys to get back up here, when you were down there?" Alex asked.<p>

"A few days," Manny replied.

"So they'll be back, by the end of the week?" Alex said bightly.

"Maybe," Manny said.

All three were making their way down the cliff. Andi looked over again and she closed her eyes and stopped. Diego looked behind him and saw her.

"Andi, come on," Diego said.

"I can't, I-I just can't," she said

"I'm right here, nothing is gonna happen" Diego said. Andi took a few steps and then heard a cracking noise. She looked around and Diego took a step back and the cliff gave way under him. He was hanging on but barely.

"Buck!" Andi yelled. The weasel came up holding rope.

"I got a plan," He said.

"Well?" She asked.

"How stong are you?" Buck asked. Andi gave him a questionable look. Buck started to tie a vine around Diego and then around himself and Andi.

"Alright, Diego we will pull you along the cliff to the edge and then pull you up okay?" Buck said. Diego nodded.

"Nothing's gonna happen, huh dad?" Andi said recalling his words. Diego frowned at her. She giggled and started to walk. Once at the bottom of the cliff, Buck and Andi pulled Diego up on the ground. Buck lead them to the river of lost souls and by this time the sun was close to setting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, we where rushed on the last chapter, we didn't get a chance to say:**

**The song we used was called "Noble Maiden Fair" We don't know who it's by, but the song is from "Brave" from Disney and Pixar.**

**We Own Nothing! Not The Song, Or Ice Age! Nothing!**

**guess: We know, Thanks : )**

**kungfupandalover: Thank you**

**KaylaDestroyer: Your about to find out.**

**becca-baby: Cliff hangers add suspense, and mystery, but here's the next chapter, and yes, they are gonna be okay. No need to worry.**

* * *

><p>chapter 7: The River of Lost Souls<p>

"Listen up! If we make a raft, we can sail all night and arrive in the morning," Buck said.

"Where do we start?" Andi asked. A tree fell down right infront of her causing her to sceam.

"Why not with this?" Diego asked walking over to another tree to push it down.

"This'll work," Andi said.

"I'll get some vines," Buck said and went off.

"Hey, Dad?" Andi asked, using her claws to scrape off leaves.

"Hmmm," Diego replied looking out from behind a tree.

"Do you think mom, and Alex miss us?" She asked.

Diego pushed down another tree and walked over to her.

"I know your mom is having a heart attack. Alex might be alittle calmer, but I know he misses us, so does the rest of the herd, too," He replied.

Andi didn't reply she just nodded and went back to removing the leaves. Diego didn't know how to talk to her, he knew you had to approch a girl a different way. He knew you had to be sesitive, but he didn't know what to say or do.

"It's gonna be okay," he said.

"I know, I just miss 'em," she said, and gave her father a smile.

"I'm Back!" Buck yelled draging a bunch of vines.

"Alrighty then, lets get started," Andi said.

Buck was tieing the trees together, Andi was pushing the trees into a cirten pattern. Diego was looking for huge leaves to use as sails. Buck and Andi had made a small raft about twenty feet long, and close to fifteen feet wide. Diego had brought three large leaves and gave them to Buck. He used tree sap to glue them together, and used a leftover tree to pin the sail up.

"It's done! All aboard!" he shouted. Andi jumped on the raft, while Diego pushed it in the water and jumped on.

"We will be there in the morning, but until then you guys get some shut eye," Buck said from on top of the mast. The sun was no longer vistble and darkness was about them. Buck was wide awake looking over everything, when a roar came breaking the scilence.

"Rudy," Buck said to himself with a smile.

Andi couldn't sleep that night, the boat rocked back and forth and made her was to vomit, but she was stronger than that. She looked up at the ice covering the beautiful sky, her sky. In times of thought she did what her did. She'd run away and find a large cliff and look up at the sky. Normally she hated being up high, but as long as she didn't look down she was fine. She walked to the edge of the boat and felt no breeze, no wind. She sighed and looked a t the water. When she did she saw her mom and bother. She cried quietly. The one thing she missed the most was the summer breeze. Unknowingly buck had heard her. She thought everyone was asleep, but Buck scilently came up from behind her.

"Tiger?" he asked. Andi spun aound, then relized it was Buck.

"What do you want?" she asked wiping the tears out of her face.

"What's the matter with you?" Buck asked alittle insulted.

"Nothing, Why?" She asked turning back to the calm waters.

"I was just trying to be nice, and plus you were crying. You know you sabers care so much for your pride," Buck said.

"Really? I didn't knnow," she replied, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Like I said before, trying to be nice," He said and turned around.

Andi let out a sigh, "Sorry," she said turning her head a little. Buck's ears perked up, that was the first time a he heard a saber swallow their pride, and apologize. At this point Diego had waken up but he kept his eyes closed.

"It's okay," Buck said.

"I just wanted to get away fro the domestic life, I felt so mush like a pet there. But I didn't want near death experiences, I just wanted adventure," Andi said.

"Well you know a wise weasel once told me this 'Every adventure has a lesson, a meaning, and fun'," Buck said quoting his father. Andi gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Buck," she said.

"Your welcome. Goodnight, you should get rest, your gonna need if you want to live," Buck said and climbed to the top of the mast. Diego smiled and looked at his daughter.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Who are you more like, me or your mother?" Diego asked. Andi looked down then back up to her dad.

"You," She said.

"That's why I love you," Diego said with a smile. Andi giggled and curled up next to his stomach.

"Love you dad," She said and closed he eyes.

"Love you too," he said and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rivers, Monsters, and Lotus?

Andi woke up in the morning, and to her surprise they were still in the water.

"Uh Buck?" She asked her half awake uncle.

"Huh?" was his reply.

"Look," She said and moved out of his sight to reveal a vast river.

"We should've been there by now," Buck said.

"Dad," Andi said to her slumbering father.

"Dad?" Andi said again.

"What?" Diego said opening his eyes.

"Look," She gasped seeing the water ripple.

"Buck, you have flying dinos, and land dinosaurs, right?" Diego said.

"Right," Buck said.

"Do you have any swimming dinosaurs?" Diego asked.

"You know, I'm not quite sure about that," Buck said and fell of the mast when something hit the boat.

"What was that?" Andi said worriedly. It hit the boat again.

"Buck?" Diego said.

Before Buck could answer there was a huge dinosaur infront of them. It was a teal color and had a snake like neck. It had razor sharp teeth that stuck out its top and bottom jaw when it's mouth was closed. It's eyes blood red and looking for a fight.

"Does that answer your question?" Buck asked looking up at the monster.

The monster roared right infront of their faces. Andi and Diego stood speechless.

"Is that all you got?" Buck said.

The monster lunged at Buck, but he dodged the huge jaws. Buck landed on the monster's head. He ran down it's neck making a few scratches with his knife, then jumoing off. Only to land on Andi.

"Get up!" Andi said and pushed Buck off. Buck got up and threw his knife at the monster. It stabbed the monster and it let out a painful roar. It dived down in the water.

"Was that it?" Andi asked.

"No, we just made it mad, and it took my knife with it too!" Buck said angrily.

"We need to keep moving," Andi said and started to paddle.

"Not with out my knife!" Buck said.

"Something tells me, that monster will be back," Diego said looking at the water, then turned his attention to Buck," Then you can get your knife."

"Alright, I just can't live without with it," Buck mumbled and started to paddle along with Diego and Andi.

* * *

><p>"We have to go look for them," Shira said.<p>

"We can't," Manny replied.

"what if we never see them again?" She said.

"We'll have to bare through it," that was Manny's final sentence before he and Shira walked oppisite directions into the woods. Leaving the rest of the herd in the home cave, shocked.

"Maybe she's right?" sid asked.

"I don't know but, both need to cool off," Ellie said.

"Do you think they will come back?" Sid asked.

"Diego is the most, stubborn, determined, and bravest saber I've ever met, right next to my sister, He will be back," Josh said.

"And Andi?" Sid asked.

"She's hard-headedand just like dad," Alex said.

"Buck?" Sid asked.

"He's awsome and he can figure his way though the dino world," Crash said with Eddie nodding.

"We should just wait, and sleep, Manny and Shira will come back," Ellie said and layed down.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Andi yelled, as the monster picked her up by the scruff on her neck.<p>

"Andi!" Diego yelled and jumped. Andi turned and scratched it's nose. the monster dropped her, and Diego cought her. Buck took his knife from the monster's neck and dove underwater. The monster was right on his tail. Buck saw a small cave and at the last moment right before the monster closed it's mouth, he pulled up and hid behined a plant. The monster rammed into the cave and got itself stuck. Buck swam up to the surface and called for Diego and Andi.

"Buck, we're comin'" Andi yelled.

"We should be safe for now," Buck said.

"Look we're almost there," Andi said.

"Paddle," Diego said and layed down on his stomach, and used both paws to paddle. Andi and Buck joined.

"Finally, we made it," Andi said tiredly.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving," Buck said.

"Buck, she's only a cub, she's not used to this," Diego said, his mind was telling him 'Why are you talking like Shira?'

"Here," Buck said handing her a flower.

"What?" Andi asked.

"Eat it, it will make you feel better," Buck said.

Andi looked at Buck, who was giving a flower just like her's to Diego, then back to the flower. It was pink and had red dots at the yellow center. Buck started stuffing his face with them. Diego and Andi ate the flower at the same time.

"Their lotus flowers," Buck said. Diego's eyes wided and he started gagging and coughing.

"What's the matter, it's incredible!" Andi said happily grabing another flower.

"Lotus flowers can give you-"

"Whoa! Dad I didn't know you had wings," Andi said giggling.

"Visions," Diego said flatly.

"Oops," Buck said.

"Hey, you know what? Wait! did you see that? Did you just see that pink bunny with a deer?" Andi asked Diego, then looked back at the open space,"Come back pink bunny!" Andi yelled while running twords the jungle, to the maze. Buck and Diego looked at each other and laughed. They followed after the crazy cub.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Maze of Sanity part 1

"Andi! slow down!" Diego yelled following his crazy daughter.

"I see a green deer!" she yelled back. About half a mile she came to a dead stop. Meanwhile Diego almost ran into her coming to skidding stop. Both looked up infront of them a path of trees going down straight and then cutting off in opisite directions. Andi laughed crazily and fainted. Diego raised a brow at the knocked out cub.

"Eh, tiger we're here?" Buck said, "The Maze of Sanity"

Diego said nothing. He just simply picked up the young cub and started to walk. Buck had a confused look on his face but followed after Diego.

* * *

><p>"Please, please. please, find your way back," Alex said looking up at the sunset," I know what I said, and I know what I whished for, but please you two have to come back. I can't grow up fatherless, and as much as it pains me to say this, I miss you Andi," Alex said. He never knew what it was like to be alone without a sister and he defenetly couldn't imagine life without a father. He questioned his mother's expectations to have Diego and Andi back. He wondered if he would ever see them again or meet his legendary uncle Buck. For the last two days he had nighmares about them. He would never tell anyone but as soon as his father came home from 'The Dinoworld' he would tell him everything. He would tell Diego about the graphic deatils, the blood, the horror he faced everytime he tried to fall asleep. It didn't matter when he fell asleep, the nightmares came and woke him up from his slumber.<p>

Shira also had nightmares but not as bad as Alex. She had dreams about Diego getting killed or eated by a dinosaur. Dreams about Andi falling off a cliff and plumeting to a lava filled death or drowning. Every night she looked up at the sky, at the moon, and the stars, like she used to do with do with Diego. She not only saw Diego as her mate but as her protecter. He saved her from her devil of a father. She was greatfull to have Diego ,and didn't want to give hime up or lose him.

Peaches was also hit hard by the realization about her uncle and her cousin. Diego was her favorite uncle. She knew he was very soft, all she had to do was give him her best puppy dog eyes and he would do anything for her. He once took her on a hunt, and she found it fasinating how Diego could run fast and take down a deer. But once she saw the blood she almost threw up. Peaches was Andi's babysitter and she lost Andi a few times but managed to find her before Diego and Shira returned. Sid was also hit hard too. One of his bestfriends was lost in the dinoworld with little chance of getting out alive. When Sid thought about what happened last he would have his doubts about ever seeing them again. _We barley made it out last time!_, Sid thought to himself. He had babysitted Andi and Alex many times but, almost everytime he lost the little ones. Manny also was troubled but he managed to cover it up by shorting his temper more than it already was. He would snap easily and no one knew why. The truth was that he was concerned and scared. Ellie hid it well with her happy personality. She was happy and would see the good in everything, she knew what would happen if she thought about losing Diego and Andi too much. She would start to cry alitte. Diego and Andi were alike in many ways and both had a stone hard side and both had a soft, sensitive, and kind side. When Ellie had problems, before Shira was part of the herd she talked to Diego or Sid. Since Andi was born and saw Ellie alone next to a waterfall, she listened to the female mammoth and did her best to help. In doing that the little saber touched her heart. Crash and Eddie took it hard too, but they concealed it by pranking everyone, except Manny.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Dad? My head hurts," Andi said rubbing her throbing head.<p>

"Your gonna be fine, don't worry," Buck said.

"Why'd you let me eat those?" she asked refering to the flowers.

"I didn't know what they were, until Buck told me," Diego said muffled by all the fur in his mouth.

"Sorry," Buck said. Andi looked at him but didn't do anything.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The maze of sanity," Buck said in a creepy voice.

"What happeneds here?" Diego asked.

"Well they say if you don't get out in time the maze will play tricks on your mind and hold you hostage for the rest of your life. We have to be careful and remember everything is not as it seems," Buck's famous last words before walking three hours in circles, without knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit:Short chapter we know, sorry.<strong>

**Kat: We were rushed though this.**

**Diego: Well, it's not that bad.**

**Kit*sarcasticly*: Thanks**

**Diego rolls eyes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, we took a long vacation on a cruise. **

**Kit: I had a good time**

**Kat: me too**

**Kit: No you didn't, you kept a life jacket near you at all times for fear of the boat ending up like the titanic! **

**Kat: Shut up! and like We said before Sorry for the long wait**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Maze of sanity Part 2<p>

They walked and walked, twists and turns.

"Buck are we almost out?" Andi asked.

"I'm not sure where we are in this maze," Buck replied.

"What do you mean 'I'm not sure'?" Andi asked worriedly.

"I mean the only way we can get out will be by scent since this fog is getting thick," Buck said.

"We will be fine, just stick together and track by scent," Diego said. Andi pinned herself against Diego so she wouldn't lose him. Buck tied a vine around his waist and Diego's neck.

"Now we shouldn't get lost or lose eachother," Buck said and walked ahead. Diego looked at Andi and she returned the look. They walked and walked until..

"Dad did you see that?" Andi asked.

"See what?" he asked.

"That black shadow just ran across the bushes."

"It's just the lotus flower."

"No, no I know what I saw."

"Yeah you also saw a pink rabbit, too"

"I know, but, this was real," She said.

"It was just your imagination," Diego said rolling his eyes.

"No she's right, This maze has all kinds of supernatural secrets," Buck said,"Watch with everything you do and don't slip up,"

Diego picked up Andi by her scruff on her neck. He followed buck carefully. Then, he felt something snap under his paw. Both him and Andi looked down. Diego stepped on a big pile of bones. Both looked at eachother. Diego started troting.

"Lets go!" He nearly yelled and started to run away from the bones. Buck couldn't keep up and was being dragged by Diego.

"Woah, woah, woah, Slow down tiger! Your scraping the fur off my-," Buck hit Diego's back leg before he finished his sentence.

"Eh, Tiger?" Buck asked noticing Diego was frozen in place. When buck looked ahead he saw a dark figure infront of them. It had red eyes. It looked like a cloud of black floating in the air. With glowing red orbs were it's face would be. Buck froze now entranced by the red eyes. When he looked into them, it was dark cold and evil. The figure laughed evilly and narrowed it's eyes.

"Run" it said. Diego growled and roared, but it didnt even make the dark fugure flinch. Then the figure let out a loud roar. Buck swore it was louder than Rudy's. That was when Diego ran, but this time as fast as his legs would take him. Buck was quick to react and jumped on the sabers back. Andi was still being held by Diego.

"Tiger if you want to get out of this maze you gotta go the other way!" Buck said.

"If it means running into that thing again, No way!" Diego replied.

"Think of it this way, if you ever want to see your mate and kid again go that way!" Buck said and Diego instantly turned around and started to run back. Diego saw the figure and slowed alittle bit, but the thought of Shira and Alex and the safety of Andi, he darted passed the figure. When he looked back he saw the figure following them. When Diego turned he saw a wall in front of them, a dead end.

"Don't worrt tiger it's made of bushes just run straight through it!" Buck yelled. Diego stared at the wall and tucked Andi under his chin and exploded out the other side of the plant wall. The figure stopped following then and stayed by the wall. They had just broken out of the maze.

"Okay tiger, calm down, we're free," Buck said, panting.

"Why...are you..panting...I was the..one running," Diego said trying to catch his breath. Diego put Andi down and she was shivering. She couldn't get the red eyes out of her mind. The cold dark evil laugh ecoed in her head. She was frozen with fear. Then she gasped when she felt her fathers embrace. She hugged him back. For once in her life she had a panic attack. She couldn't breath. She was truly scared.

"It's okay, deep breath, slow breaths," Diego said. Once Andi was okay she followed Buck and Diego. She turned back and took one last look at the maze. Nothing was there, it was purely lonley. She shook herself and continued to follow her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: welp one word-<strong>

**Kat: Scary! And I did have a good time.**

**Kit: I don't think wearing a life jacket everywhere you go is right.**

**Diego: oh yeah miss 20 suitcases**

**Kit: Hey it's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.**

**Granny:**** what ever you say bag lady.**

**Kit: What are you doing?**

**Granny: Looking for my teeth smart one! wait a seconed, Presious! Where are you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kit: No! We are not dead for those who thought that! **

**Kat: We haven't had time since school started up.**

**Kit: But we are back now and will try to finish this story.**

**Kat: We are going to try to upload on saturdays. But over all it might take a while to ****upload.**

**WE DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Bittersweet<p>

"Hey Dad, what was that? Back there?" Andi asked.

"Don't know. Buck? Any ideas?" Diego asked the weasel up ahead.

"That maze plays tricks in your minds, that's how we got lost. Best guess on of you is afraid of ghost," He said for once sounding logical.

Diego's face changed from worry to curiosity.

"Will we see it again?" Andi asked.

"We shouldn't, lets keep going."

* * *

><p>Above the surface everything was gloomy. Winter was setting in and food was becoming short. Many animals started migrating to avoid the cold weather.<p>

"Mom, are we going to migrate this year? Without Dad or Andi?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure maybe one of us will stay here to wait for your father and sister," Shira replied.

"Can I stay?" he asked bravely.

"No, no you can't. it'd be too dangerous."

"Then who will stay?"

"I will. I'm used to this weather, and I can live here until they come back."

"But Mom, what if they don't come back?"

Shira's heart sank to her stomach upon hearing those words. She gulped and stood up.

"They will come back, given time. We will see them again, and that's a promise."

"Come on let's go find Sid. He'll watch you when I'm gone," Shira said and walked to the home cave followed by her son.

* * *

><p>Buck and Diego went to find something to eat. They told Andi to stay put inside a cave. She stayed for about thirty minutes then started to explore near the cave.<p>

"What the.." She trailed off looking at a flower, which seemed to have eyes.

"Wow," She said.

The flower looked at her and before she could move out of the way it spat a green liquid. Andi started wiping her face with her paws then a leaf.

"That's just gross," She said.

"What is?" Diego asked from behind.

"Dumb plant spitted on me!" She said.

Diego chuckled at her.

"It's not funny!" She said trying to hold back her smile. This only made Diego want to laugh even more.

"What's not funny?" Buck asked from the top of a palm tree.

"Nothing buck, Shouldn't we be moving?" Diego asked.

"Yes, we're losing daylight!" Buck yelled and started marching, "Come on tigers!"

Diego and Andi followed chuckling at her mistake.

* * *

><p>"Shira! You can't stay!" Sid yelled out loud.<p>

"Sid, I dont have a choice. If I don't stay then how will they know how to find us?" Shira said.

"They can track our scent," Sid said hopeful

"Sid, even your scent will be carried away by the wind within a day or two of migrating," Shira said.

"What if we leave a trail?" Sid asked.

"Again, the cold wind will take it," She said.

"If you stay, then you might die," Sid said sadly.

"I'm not gonna die," She said rolling her eyes.

"But, all your prey is migrating this time of year."

"I know, I know,"

"And all the trees will lose there green touch, and we will be gone, and you wont have anything to eat!"

"I know, but I'll be fine, I know how to survive alone. And also keep Josh with you. I don't want him to end up getting himself killed trying to find me," Shira said looking at the ground.

"I'll do my best to try and explain to the herd, but where will you go?" Sid asked.

"The only place I've ever known," She said.

"Well good luck, You know where we are going for the winter," Sid asked tears growing in his eyes.

Shira nodded, "Tell Alex and the rest of the herd I'm sorry but I have to stay, and If Manny gets his trunk in a knot tell him, I don't have a choice I just want what's best for Alex. Also, I need to do this. I'll see you at the winter cave, Bye Sid," Shira said.

"Bye Shira," Sid said and turned around once Shira ran out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>A sad chapter we know. Don't worry this is not the end! <strong>

**Till next week my good people!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hello and Goodbye

It was dark in both above and below.

"Well, tiger its up to you, do you want to walk in the night or wait until the morning?" Buck asked.

Diego looked at the mountain and thought for a moment.

"If we climb we could make it half way up, and then rest, then we could continue," Diego said, still looking at the mountain.

"Sounds like a plan, lets go," Buck said and started to walk.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Andi asked.

"What do you think?" Diego asked.

" Well, first off we should avoid that!" she exclaimed pointing at a dinosaur unknown to her, but to Buck and Diego he was well known.

"Is it just me or did he get bigger?" Diego asked.

"Both," Buck replied.

" Split up!" Diego yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Above the surface..<em>

Shira was inside a cave, the same cave she gave birth in. She replayed the moments in her head. The good times they shared as a family.

"When will you come back?" She asked herself.

"I wish I knew where you were," She said.

* * *

><p>"Come on! You're gonna have to try harder to get me!" Buck yelled swinging through the trees and hoping off rocks avoiding Rudy's claws and tail.<p>

Diego ran in the oppisite direction with Andi.

"We have to go help Buck!" Andi said and turned around.

"Andi, no!" Diego exclaimed and grabbed her.

"But-"

"No, you find somewhere safe and I'll go help Buck"

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore! I know what I'm doing"

"And what if you get hurt?"

"I won't"

"Andi!"

"Dad! Trust me"

"Fine but if you get hurt.."

"I'm not, now come on!" Andi said and ran in Bucks Direction.

* * *

><p>Andi was the first on the scene, she saw Buck running twords a cliff, and she immediately got an idea. She ran and started looking for something to either drive Rudy down the cliff or make him fall. She looked over the cliff, It was full of grass at the bottom, and when she looked further she saw the maze. There it was, the red eyes. She thought for a moment and then smiled. She looked for some vines.<p>

Diego, came up and looked at Andi. She pointed to the cliff and was holding vines in her mouth. Diego knew what her plan was. He ran to go and help Buck.

"Buck!" Diego yelled running next to him.

"Hey tiger!" Buck said jumping around the rocks and trees.

"We need to drive him off that cliff," Diego said nodding straight ahead.

"Alright, how?"

"Andi has the idea, just get Rudy to the cliff," Diego said.

* * *

><p>Andi was still looking around when she saw a flower. The same type of flower that had spat on her eairlier that day. She had another Idea. She aimed the flower in Rudy, Diego, and Buck's path. She used the vines and made two "safety ropes" she tied them to the tree and hung them over where Buck and Diego would run.<p>

Andi waited for the right moment and sqeezed the flower a few times.

"Get the ropes!" she yelled to Buck and Diego.

Buck saw the green oze on the forest floor and jumped over and grabbed the vine. Diego started to slide and so did Rudy. They both slipped past Andi and Buck. Diego and Rudy went over the cliff.

"Tiger!" Buck yelled.

"I'm fine, but I could use alittle help!" A voice came from over the cliff.

Buck and Andi ran and looked over. To Buck's amazement it was Diego hanging on by the ropes Andi had made.

"Well, your a smart one, you know that," Buck said to Andi.

"Thanks, no help me," Andi said pulling Diego up little by little.

"Lets rest, before we continue," Buck said.

* * *

><p><em>Morning..<em>

"Morning tigers! lets get moving," Buck said waking up Diego and Andi.

"Alright," Diego said getting up.

"Fine," Andi said and got up slowly.

"We go up from here," Buck said and started climbing.

* * *

><p>Shira was awaken by the bright sun rays in her face. She stood up and watched the animals migrate.<p>

"Time to find breakfast," She said and started to climb down.

She saw a rat and got close to it. Then she pounced and ate it.

" I won't be able to live off of you guys for a long period of time, I need to find some real food." She told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter delivered! Thanks to all who have reviewed! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home

"I have to get real food," Shira said to herself. She looked around the area she was at; A small cave and little warmth. If she left she'd have to find a meal large enough to sustain her for atleast two days.

"It's worth a try," she said. She got up and started to walk down the small mountain. Only a handful of animals would risk staying in the winter. She looked and looked, but ultimately found nothing. She walked back to the cave empty handed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Andi exclaimed, "We're almost home!"<p>

"Yeah kid," Diego smiled. Truth was he was amazingly happy, he was going home. He was going to see Shira and the rest of the herd.

"Hey, how much further Buck?" She asked.

"Just a few more hours, then you'll be on your way," Buck said with a smile.

Andi took in the air, for once in this place she felt the warmth, calm, and peaceful scenery. She saw the beautiful flowers, animals, and waterfalls. Now, she truly understood why Buck loved it here. Other than running away from crazed dinosaurs, and deadly flowers, this place was peaceful, and beautiful.

* * *

><p>"You guys better come soon," Shira said looking at the sky. She was fighting with herself.<p>

_If you stay you'll die! What good will you be if your dead!_

'And if I leave then I could Die on the way! plus what if Diego and Andi come back. I wouldn't be here to help.

_Leave it's your only option of living, plus you'll still have one child and it'll be a boy._

No way, I'm staying! how could you even think about such horrid things? What's wrong with you!

_Hunger is what's wrong with me! hunger will kill you and you know that!_

Maybe, but I refuse to leave I will stay no matter how long it takes!

* * *

><p>"Well, this will lead you out. It's a one shot cave, just follow it and you'll be home," Buck said at the entrance of a cave.<p>

"Ya know, you can come if you'd like Buck," Andi said.

"No thanks little tiger, My place is down here and this is where I belong."

"Well If you ever get the need to come and pay a visit-"

"I know where to find you" Buck finished. Andi gave him a smile and turned to her dad.

"Maybe we'll pay another visit soon Buck," Diego said. Buck smiled at them.

"It was good seeing you again Buck," Diego said.

"Ditto," was his reply.

The pair of tigers made their way through the cave, leaving Buck behind.

"Take care," Buck said once the two were out of sight.

* * *

><p>Diego and Andi had now been walking through the cave for about half an hour. Then all of a sudden<p>

"Dad, do you see it? the light!" Andi said.

"I sure do," Diego replied.

"Come on!" Andi said and started to run.

"Wait!" Diego ran after her.

The light at the end of the cave grew larger and larger until both Diego and Andi stopped in their tracks. Snow. It was winter.

"Wait dad how could this be? It was warm underground?" Andi asked confused.

"I guess it was more tropical down there, than here."

"Well, where can we go?"

"We have to get down off this mountain first."

Diego lead the way down. They stopped at an entrance of a cave. To Diego the scent was familiar.

"Shira?" The question came out of his mouth. He was anable to stop it.

"Diego?" Came a voice.

"Shira?" Diego's voice got alittle louder.

"Is it really you?" the voice was louder and moving closer.

"Yes it's us," Diego said.

The grey saber entered the sunlight, her coat wasn't as shiny as it used to be. Her eyes were sad, sore, and tired. She herself was exsausted.

"Shira you should rest," Diego said.

Shira layed down and looked at Andi.

"Are you okay?" She said and held her paw out. Andi ran to her and hugged her. Shira licked her daughters forehead. Diego walked up and layer down next to her nudging her.

"Where's Alex and the herd?" Andl asked.

"They left, they migrated, I stayed here to wait for you. I chose to stay," Shira said.

"Well, then we have a family to find," Diego said and stood up.

All three tigers made their way out of the cave.

They were heading home. Not to the cave they called their winter home, but to the home no one could ever break. No distance, no loss, no one could ever come in-between. They were going home, home to their herd. Their family.

_The End.._


End file.
